Corneria
Corneria is the fourth planet of the Lylat system, and the homeworld of the Star Fox Team, and most living creatures. It has pretty much the same climate, weathers, structures, etc. as our planet Earth. It is the main planet in the Star Fox series. It is always the first level to complete in Star Fox and Star Fox 64. Almost ever level on Corneria takes place in Corneria City, the planet's capital. Corneria City is a large, futuristic city with many roads and tall buildings. ''Star Fox'' In the original Star Fox game, Corneria was the first mission of the game regardless of whether the player takes the easy, intermediate or difficult paths. From there, the mission path differs. Planet IV: Corneria “The fourth planet in the Lylat System, Corneria, is known as the "bread basket" of the system. It is a fertile farming world with a variety of climates and terrains. Most of the inhabitants live in the shelter of the mountain ranges, where the most productive farming soil can be found. Corneria is a peaceful planet with only the smallest defense forces. Most of its starships are designed for exploration and transportation. When Andross's invasion fleet threatened the planet, it was up to General Pepper to improvise some kind of planetary dense. He hired the Star Fox Team to pilot the experimental Arwing Fighters.” ''Star Fox 2'' Corneria would have had an important role in the unreleased Star Fox 2, although it was not a playable location in the near-final version. The Star Fox team would have been called by a character that was likely General Pepper (but design-wise similar to the later character Captain Shears) to defend Corneria from the forces of Andorf (Andross). If the planet sustained enough damage on its counter then a solemn cutscene would ensue showing a panicked voice abruptly dying on the communications tower as the final Cornerian base dramatically blows up, automatically giving the player a game over. However, the fall of Corneria was one of the last features not yet known to have been implemented by the game's programmers, rendering it unused (although a fan-translation which removes the debug data from normal play enables this, making it resemble a more complete game). This was revised as the defense of the weaker Great Fox in Star Fox Command. ''Star Fox 64/3D'' In Star Fox 64 and the ''3DS'' rerelease, Corneria is the first mission of the game. There are two possible routes in the level. In the Mission Complete route, the priority is to defeat Granga. Upon clearing this objective, the player is only led to Meteo, and starts on the easy path. The alternate Mission Accomplished route is accessed by flying under several arches found on the level. After saving Falco from three tailing Granga Fighters, he will show the hidden path to the player. He will then lead the player through a waterfall just beyond the seas behind Corneria City. After fighting through more enemies, the player will begin a battle with the alternate boss, the Attack Carrier. Upon defeating the boss, the player will able to either go to Sector Y, and begin the hard path, or choose Meteo. It is not possible to reach Sector Y if Falco was not saved from tailing enemies, as his absence will cause the Attack Carrier to go unnoticed and will cancel the choice of routes on the Lylat Map, forcing the path to head for Granga and Meteo. Mission Briefing “The Star Fox Team faces their first test on their home world of Corneria, where the military situation is deteriorating in the wake of Andross's assault. Andross's advance forces have breached the planet's defenses at several points and are assaulting the capital city! Although the Cornerian Defense Forces have held on for as long as possible, General Pepper finally has to call on the Star Fox Team for help. The main thrust of Andross's attack on Corneria is centered around the old army base in Corneria City. Approaching the city through the southern canyon will give the team the element of surprise. As the Star Fox Team's fighters move to destroy enemy fighters and ground forces, they'll have to be on the look out for falling rubble from the city's buildings, and for berserk construction robots! ''Star Fox: Assault'' Mission 7. Corneria; War Comes Home In Star Fox: Assault, Corneria is the seventh mission in story mode. The main objective at first, is to take out each Aparoid Radar Jammer hiding in Corneria City, by use of the Sniper Rifle, while evading enemies lurking behind the buildings and on the streets. After demolishing all the radar jammers, the wide range communications and vehicle transmissions are back online, but then after reaching the Arwing, the cutscene concerning Star wolf's temporary alliance will trigger the Wing-Riding section. Riding on the Wolfen of Wolf, the player will need to shoot down Aparoids on the ground, in the air and rescue teammates using the Plasma Cannon. After circling around the city, General Pepper's infected flagship will attack, starting the mission's boss battle. In Adventure Mode (Super Smash Bros. Melee), you go to the stage Corneria and fight Fox. Then after you beat him, a scene plays where Slippy, Peppy, and Falco talk to Fox from their Arwings. Then, you fight Fox again, but he is a different color. During that battle, Slippy, Peppy, and Falco are try to shoot your player in their Arwings. Also, sometimes instead of Slippy, Peppy, and Falco talking, it will be Slippy, Peppy, and Fox, and instead of fighting Fox again, you fight Falco. ''Star Fox Command'' In Star Fox Command, Corneria is the starting mission once again. From this mission, you can split into one of sixteen paths. Initially, the team only consists of Fox and ROB, but this will soon change. The Adventure Begins R.O.B. informs Fox of the Anglars' assault on Corneria, to which Fox immediately decides to investigate. After defeating the forces in a nearby city, R.O.B.'s analysis of the Anglar ships indicate that they are impervious to corrosion, to which Fox can determine that they are based in the Venom Sea. From here, Fox makes a choice, which leads to Decision Time, Reunion with Slippy, or Falco to the Fore!. Decision Time Fox receives a transmission from Slippy, saying that he will meet up with him soon, and also introduces him to Amanda. Fox is surprised to hear that Amanda is Slippy's fiancée, and also hears her concern for Slippy's sake. Although Fox feels awkward about asking Slippy to help, he volunteers himself anyway. During the mission, Dash Bowman appears to help Fox defeat the Anglar forces. He then leaves at the end of the level. After the forces have been defeated, R.O.B. tells Fox that he has located Falco in the Asteroid Belt. He also suggests that he must gather a group of skilled pilots to defeat the Anglars. From here, Fox can decide to meet up with Falco in The Meteorite Trap or go to Fichina instead in Former Rivals. Reunion with Slippy Fox contacts Slippy and asks him for assistance in attacking the Anglar forces, promptly requesting the data to meet up with him. After Fox has begun his attack on the Anglars, Slippy shows up to assist him, and together they defeat them. Slippy points out that he was nervous because he hadn't been flying in some time, but agrees to help Fox out against the Anglars. They strike up a conversation about Peppy, and how he was recently promoted to take the place of General Pepper, and that they should try and get in touch with him. However, before they can act, they receive an emergency support request from Lucy Hare, Peppy's daughter. Fox can decide to either respond to the signal by selecting Fog of War, or to seek out Peppy by selecting General Peppy. General Peppy Fox and Slippy try to contact Peppy, but are unsuccessful, due to the increased Anglar activity. They prepare themselves for the attack, but Slippy is noticeably on edge, explaining that he wasn't able to contact Amanda. Although Fox is concerned, Slippy reassures him that he is able to continue. After the defeat of the Anglar forces in the area, Zazan emerges to stop Fox and Slippy advancing any further, piloting his ship, the Zazanga9. He is defeated, however, and ROB is then able to locate Peppy. When the team reunites with Peppy, they are given the opportunity to think carefully about the mission at hand, but Peppy and Slippy wind up in an argument until it is pointed out by Fox that Slippy is indeed engaged, much to Peppy's surprise. However, when thoughts are turned to the job at hand, Fox decides to change the plan, and separate from Slippy to meet up with Falco in the asteroid field. Slippy has to choose whether to join Fox anyway by selecting Missile Threat, or to stick to the plan Amanda. Father and Daughter Lucy returns to Corneria to find that the cities have once again been overrun with Anglar forces. However, missiles have been dispatched and are ready for use by the Great Fox. With the assistance of R.O.B. in the Great Fox, Lucy is able to obliterate the Anglar invaders. With Corneria safe (for now), Lucy is able to reunite with her father, Peppy, who thanks Lucy for her help despite putting herself in such danger. He then states that he has to find Fox and the others, so he sends a message for them to meet up with him on Titania. Lucy tries to join him, but Peppy refuses, saying that she needs to stay and protect Corneria. She reluctantly agrees, but the story may follow either Peppy by choosing Andross's Legacy, or Lucy's path in Lucy and Krystal. Lucy and Krystal Anglar forces are once again preparing an attack on Corneria, and Lucy is preparing for the advancing onslaught when she is contacted by Krystal, who, along with Katt Monroe and Amanda, came to help defend Corneria. Just as all of the bases had been cleared out, one final Anglar pilot emerges, flying an enormous ship. By breaking off segments of the ship until it could no longer fly, Lucy and the others were able to quell the attackers once and for all. A short while after the defeat of the Anglars on Corneria, Lucy receives a transmission from Peppy saying that Fox and the others have defeated the remaining Anglars on Venom. The team then returns to Corneria, where Lucy, Krystal, Katt, and Amanda all hold a celebration for Team Star Fox. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Lylat System: Corneria is a stage from Super Smash Bros. Melee and returns as a Melee stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In this stage, you are flying on the top of the Great Fox through Corneria City, as it appears in ''Star Fox 64''. Also on the stage, ever once in a while an Arwing or a Wolfen will fly in. The players are able to stand on them, but they do sometimes shoot you. Trivia *Corneria bears many similarities to Earth, including same size, mass, amount of oxygen and water. *Corneria is named after the Cornea, acting as a sort of eye of the Lylat system. Category: Star Fox locations Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee stages Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS stages Category:Star Fox series planets Category:Planets Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate stages